


"I hate you." "I know."

by lingi6021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/pseuds/lingi6021
Summary: 去年發佈在推特上的女婿/岳父搞笑短篇塗鴉，斜線有意義。現代AU設定，直男老韓和傻爸爸安納金※老韓你完了(
Relationships: Han Solo/Anakin Skywalker, Han Solo/Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	"I hate you." "I know."

  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 韓安真的好好吃啊TT 有沒有人啊!!!!


End file.
